


This Is Goodbye

by FandomStar



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Autistic Character, Emotional Hurt, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad Ending, Separations, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: The Cohort won. The first thing they start doing, of course, is taking Downworlders in. Nobody understands why Kit is taken.





	This Is Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really sad idea I had about the end of QoAaD a few weeks ago based one the theory that Kit and Ty will be in relationship for a bit before being separated. I really wish I hadn't had this idea, but I did and I just wanted to share it with people who want to make themselves cry. I know it lacks a bit of validity, because we will probably know about Kit's heritage during QoAaD, and so will he. Anyway, I hope you find this interesting to read.

They'd lost. The Cohort were completely in power. And there was nothing anyone could do. Kit had been in the Council Hall with the Blackthorns when Dearborn - _Inquisitor_ Dearborn - announced that they'd be taking in Downworlders, starting that moment. Kit felt his hand tighten around Ty's.

Ty was standing to his left, his face pale. The last time Ty had been there - so far as Kit knew, the last time any of them had been there - he'd seen his sister murdered. Kit was holding Ty's hand to ground him, as much as just wanting to.

Leaning close to his ear, Kit started to whisper reassuring words in his ear. But he didn't get to say as much as he wanted to, because suddenly he was dragged away. He heard Ty shout his name.

"Ty?" he shouted, before trying to pull himself free from the grips of the two Shadowhunters holding either of his arms. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

He heard another, more distant, voice shout for him. It wasn't one he knew as well as Ty's, but he immediately recognized it.

"Kit?" Jace Herondale's voice yelled above the crowds.

"Jace!" Kit exclaimed in relief, before realizing that he was being shoved into (for lack of a better term) a cage. "Jace, what the hell's going on? Why am I being taken in?"

Firmly, Jace placed a hand on Kit's shoulder.

"I don't know, Kit," Jace told him. "But I'll find out, somehow. I promise."

Beginning to tremble, Kit nodded.

"Jace, what's going to happen to me?" he asked in a small voice.

" _Nothing_ is going to happen to you." Jace replied, sternly.

As he closed his eyes, Kit's head dropped slightly. Suddenly, however, he remembered about Ty.

"Ty," he said. "Where's Ty?"

"Kit!" Ty's voice shouted, sounding panicked.

"Ty!" Kit shouted in response.

Ty's pale, somewhat manic, face appeared between the bars in front of Kit.

"What's happening?" Ty demanded.

"I have no idea." Kit told him, his voice shaking a little.

Nodding, Ty managed to look up at Kit and take in his expression. For some reason, Ty found himself surprised at the panic and distress on the Herondale's face. _Why wouldn't Kit look like that? He's been locked up and separated from people he trusts._

"Are you okay?" Ty asked.

It took a moment for Kit to think of an answer.

"I don't know," he quietly replied. "I don't think so."

"Kit..." Ty whispered, carefully reaching between the bars to link their hands.

Kit closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ty, I don't know what's going to happen to me." he whispered.

"Kit," Ty murmured, before seeing tears fall over the blonde boy's cheeks. "Don't cry. It'll be okay."

Kit managed to put a hand on Ty's shoulder.

"I want you to do something for me," he said, and Ty nodded, seriously. "I want you to look after yourself. And I want you to live the incredible life I know you can. Please."

After rubbing his eyes, Ty nodded.

"I'll try," he promised. "Will you do something for me, too?"

When Kit nodded, Ty let go of his hand and took his family ring off. Gently, he slid the Blackthorn ring onto one of Kit's fingers.

"Bring this back to me." Ty told him, simply.

Kit stared at him for a moment.

"I'll try."

The longer Kit's eyes stayed on Ty, the less aware he became off the tears streaking his cheeks. Carefully, he rested a hand against Ty's cheek and leaned his face closer to the bars that were keeping him from being with the beautiful Blackthorn boy. The bars that were taking away the ability to make what he was going to say special.

"I... I love you, Ty." he quietly whispered.

It was the first time Kit had uttered those words. It could possibly be his last opportunity to. And he wanted Ty to know. Ty held the hand Kit had pressed against his face and touched it to his mouth in a kiss.

"Kit," Ty sighed, before firmly whispering back, "I think I love you, too."

Smiling, Kit pressed his forehead against the cage. He felt Ty trace a finger along his jaw.

"I don't want you to leave." he told Kit.

"I don't want to leave," Kit agreed. "But I don't think I'll have much choice."

Closing his eyes, Ty mirrored Kit, his forehead resting against Kit's.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Ty's arm and told him, "You need to leave."

Ty whacked their arm and span away from the contact.

"You need to leave." the guard repeated.

"Ty!" Kit gently called, getting Ty's attention. "Ty, go," he told him. "Don't forget what I told you."

As Ty stated at him, wide-eyed, Kit felt tears threatening his eyes again, before Ty slowly turned and followed the guard.

God, what would his dad have thought, Kit pondered, dryly, as he lowered himself to the floor. What would he have thought about him becoming a Shadowhunter, falling in love with a Shadowhunter, being arrested by Shadowhunters for apparently having Downworlder blood, and losing all hope when he'd been separated from the Shadowhunters who'd become his family.

He wouldn't have liked it, Kit was sure. At the best, he'd have laughed.

But Johnny Rook wasn't around. And all of that _had_ happened to Kit, and would probably happen to others. No, it _would_ happen to others, as he thought of Max and Magnus, Mark and Helen.

Kit swore to himself, then and there, that, despite his own distress, he would help anyone else he met in this cage, or do what he could. He would help from the inside.

No-one could punish him more than he had been already.


End file.
